Second Chances
by partypantscuddy
Summary: Post Mayfield, Pre Huddy, leading up to Huddy. Review Review review! Only M for chapters 10 & 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Late August 2009**

"What do you want House?" Cuddy asked as House entered her office unannounced as usual. She looked up from the paperwork she was filing and watched House limp across the room, intent on keeping his eyes on the low cut neckline of her blouse. She rolled her eyes as she heard him whistle.

"Well you're looking quite . . . perky." House mused wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What do you want House?" She asked again, fighting back a smile. As annoying as House's sexual harassment was, once in a while she couldn't help but feel flattered.

"I need you to approve a procedure." He responded throwing the patient file onto her desk.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Coming to me for approval before going through with a procedure? I like this new House."

"It's not as if I'm going to listen to you if you say no. Just running it by you first."

"Of course…"

Cuddy read through the file, finding no need whatsoever for the procedure.

"No." She said looking up from the file. House was studying her closely, intensity in his bright blue eyes. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked wiping hurriedly at her cheeks.

"No… It's just … never mind."

"It's just what? House are you okay?"

"I don't know… You tell me…"

In a second, he was leaning over her desk. His breath was warm against her skin, and as he placed a hand on her cheek pulling their faces closer, she felt herself shudder. He kissed her. He kissed her _hard._ He slid his tongue into her mouth and she heard herself gasp. Then it was over.

Neither of them spoke. House simply took the file off of her desk, and exited.

"_What the fuck just happened…" _Cuddy thought to herself as she ran the tips of her fingers across her lips just seconds after he exited. She knew House had no shame when it came to harassing her, but to randomly _kiss _her, in her _office _of all places was unacceptable. Not that she wanted him to be kissing her at all. Or did she? She pondered on the thought for a moment.

"_No… There can't be anything between you… He's not the type of guy for someone with a kid."_

She let out a low sad sigh, and resumed her paperwork.

* * *

House sat in his office wondering what the hell he had been thinking. It had nothing to do with kissing Cuddy. It had more to do with the fact that in the seconds before he kissed her, he showed the smallest hint of _vulnerability_. Mayfield had changed him. Lydia had also changed him. He grew to care about her, and in the process discovered his true feeling for someone else. Someone who he had known for years. Someone who at some point had also felt something for him. His time spent at Mayfield had led him to discover a different side of himself. A softer side.

* * *

"Momma!" Rachel shouted as Cuddy entered the house. Stooping down to pick her up, she spotted the bouquet of roses sitting on the dining room table. They weren't ordinary roses, they were lilac roses. She stopped for a moment and stared at them from across the room, wondering if they had been sent from the one person who knew she had a weak spot for them. The _only_ person who knew her better than she knew herself.

"I see you've noticed the roses… There's a card too.." said the nanny, taking Rachel. Cuddy hesitated before taking a step towards the bouquet. As she opened the envelope containing the card, her heart raced. Taking a deep breath, she read the note, her heart sinking as she realized who it was from.

"_Who the hell doesn't like roses? You, me, dinner. Friday. I'll call you tomorrow – Lucas."_

Shocked and a little surprised with herself for even thinking it could be from someone else, she put the little card back into its envelope and headed into the living room.

"So who were they from?" the nanny asked handing Rachel back to her.

"Oh no one… Just a friend…"

* * *

House was sitting in his living room when there was a knock at the door. Knowing who it was, he took his time answering it.

"Took you long enough." said Wilson, shutting the door behind him. "I bare food."

"Great…" House responded unenthusiastically as they made their way to the couch.

"So why am I here?" Wilson asked placing the boxes of pizza on the coffee table and taking a slice. "What do you need to "discuss" with me?"

"I kissed Cuddy." House murmured, smirking as he heard Wilson choke. "Swallow Jimmy." He said passing Wilson a can of coke.

"You what?" Wilson asked after clearing his airway.

"I kissed her." House repeated.

"Whoa."

"I know."

"So now what?" Wilson asked curiously.

"I don't know." House responded.

"Well do you want to pursue a relationship with her or…?"

"I don't know." He retorted. He pondered on the thought of a relationship with her…

"_It'd be nice.." _He thought to himself, as Wilson studied him closely. He knew that at some point she had had feelings for him, but that was so long ago he doubted they were still there. He had let so many chances simply pass him by. This time, he would take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy sat in her office on Friday, going over the clinic duty hours. Everyone had done their hours for the week. Cameron doing extra hours as usual. She was surprised when she reached House's hours on the list to see that for once, in his twelve years at PPTH, his hours were complete. Too busy focusing on the fact that for once she wouldn't have to pester him about his hours, she didn't notice when her door opened.

"Hey there beautiful.."

"Shit!" Cuddy screamed, jumping and dropping the chart.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Lucas apologized quickly. Hiding her frustration, Cuddy took a deep breath before she spoke.

"No, it's fine.. I just didn't hear you come in."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah.. I just need to sign this and then we can go.." Cuddy watched as Lucas sat in front of her desk. She returned the chart, and initialed the bottom, placing it in the finished pile. She stood and made her way towards her coat rack, noticing that Lucas was watching her the entire time.

"What?" She asked stopping, curious to know what he was staring at.

"I never realized how pretty you are."

"Oh. Well thank you.." Cuddy responded awkwardly, quickly putting on her coat. "Well.. are we going or…?"

"Oh. Right." Lucas said getting up and holding his arm out to her. Reluctantly, Cuddy wrapped her arm around his.

* * *

House watched as Cuddy left PPTH arm in arm with a man who looked familiar, a sinking feeling setting in.

* * *

Cuddy awkwardly munched on her salad, as Lucas poured her a glass of wine. She hadn't expected dinner to be at his apartment, she thought it would be at a restaurant. She liked the fact that the dinner was just the two of them in private, getting to know each other a little better.

"So.." Lucas asked awkwardly.

"This salad is great." Cuddy commented, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Thanks. This is awkward." Lucas responded. Cuddy laughed.

"It is. But, aren't all first dates normally awkward?"

"They sure are." Lucas retorted smirking.

"_He's cute."_Cuddy thought to herself taking a sip of wine. _"But he's awkward.. But then again, I should give him a chance.. You never know.."_

* * *

House looked at the clock as he walked up Wilson's front steps. It was eight. Knocking on the door, he couldn't help but wonder who Cuddy was with.

"House? What are you doing here?" Wilson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need someone to talk too. I bring food and beer." House responded, holding up a bag of Chinese and a six pack of Bud light.

"What's up?" Wilson asked stepping aside and letting him in.

"Cuddles has got herself a man." House replied glumly.

"Seriously?" Wilson asked tilting his head to the side as they made their

way towards the living room.

"Stop tilting your head like that, you look like a dog."

"You're a dick. Tell me about this new man of hers."

"Well he's your height, and he's got brown hair. Medium build. That's all I saw.

I only saw him from behind."

"How do you know he's her 'man'?" Wilson questioned, popping the tab on a can of beer.

"They walked out arm in arm." House sighed opening the bag of food.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. It could be her brother or some family member."

"She has a sister, no brother. Her closest male family member lives in Maine."

"Okay..That's not creepy at all. How do you know all of this?"

"You're an idiot. Have you forgotten that Cuddles and I were a thing at one point?"

"Right. Right. Those few days in med school."

House nodded before forking some food into his mouth.

His relationship with Cuddy in med school had been short lived. She'd been in his endocrinology class and he had taken a liking to her independent and opinionated attitude. He would pester her, calling her uptight and stuck up, until one day she told him off.

That was when he knew he had to be friend her. No woman had ever stood up to him over his jeers. He liked that about her. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. So slowly, they became friends. He would walk her to class, sometimes carrying her books, she would come to his lacrosse games and cheer him on. Slowly but surely they were falling for each other. Neither made a move until the week after exams. They'd gone to a hoedown together, as friends, and Cuddy had dragged him onto the dance floor. The second she had done so the song changed into a slow song. She had wrapped her hands around his neck. He had told her how beautiful she looked under the lighting when she kissed him. He had returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Eventually they'd made their way back to her dorm room, where one thing led to another. He had left the next morning, kissing her forehead after she had told him she loved him, telling her that he felt the same and hoped to see her again that night. That was when he'd gotten the call saying he had been expelled and needed to be off of the campus by 3pm that afternoon. He packed his things and left without a goodbye, leaving behind everything that could have been.

* * *

Cuddy's date with Lucas had gone well. He was sweet and she didn't mind the seven year age gap.

_"Seven year age gap._ _Just like with someone else..." _Cuddy shook the thought. Lucas was mature. He was reliable. Sure they'd only gone on one date, but she could see the possibility this relationship working. She could see him being the father figure Rachel needed, the one she could let into her daughter's life without fear of him walking out.

"_Rachel's two. If things don't work out, she won't even remember him."_

"No." She said out loud to herself. "Stop it. Anyone would better for us, anyone _but _House."

She sighed and turned off the light, trying her best to ignore her feelings for the man she couldn't be with.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : thanks for your marvelous reviews! I'm being **extra** generous and giving you two chapters this week. It's short I know, I felt it was just right though. Enjoy & make sure to review! I'll **TRY** to update again next week, but seeing as I haven't even begun to write chapter 4, you might have to wait a little longer. At least you'll have the new episode! :D_

* * *

House left Wilson's a little after midnight. Driving home, he went over the conversation with Wilson in his head. As much as House wanted her to be happy, he couldn't help but think that if she gave him the chance, he could make her happier than she ever imagined. He and Wilson had discussed the possibilities of what he could do, and settled on waiting and seeing where Cuddy's new relationship would lead to. When Wilson had asked him what exactly his feelings towards Cuddy were, House had been slow to respond. He didn't know how to. He had always had feelings for her. They had _always_ been there.

"_You're pathetic." _He thought to himself as he pulled into his driveway. _"You refused to acknowledge your feelings for her until __**after **__you hallucinated sleeping with her."_ He pushed away the thought of the one thing that had driven him so far over the edge. It was true. He was pathetic. He could have had her when she was still interested. All those months ago when they had kissed. He should have made his move then. But he didn't, and now he was forced to face the fact that maybe he'd lost his chance for good this time.

* * *

**Mid - October 2009**

Cuddy watched, smiling as Lucas interacted with Rachel. It had been almost two months since their awkward first date and things were moving quickly. It was the first time she had invited him over, seeing that she couldn't hold off introducing him to Rachel any longer.

Rachel giggled and squeeled as Lucas tickled her, lifting her up and making his way towards the couch. Cuddy pulled her legs closer to her making room to allow him to sit next to her. She noted when he draped an arm around her waist placing his hand on her hip, and for some reason she rested her head against his shoulder. He had found one of her soft spots. She loved when her waist was touched. She tried to remember the last someone had held her around her waist, only to realize it had been almost a year.

_"The last time someone touched your waist was the night the adoption fell through."_

She brushed the thought away, not wanting to remember what could have happened that night if House hadn't left.

* * *

House was starting to lose hope. It had been almost two months and Cuddy's relationship with her mystery man kept getting more and more serious. He had overheard her the previous day when a nurse had asked if said mystery man had kissed her yet. He had watched her blush and nod shyly, not wanting to reveal more than she should. He had never seen Cuddy blush over something like that in all the years he'd known her. This guy HAD to be something if the mention of him made her blush. Sitting at the piano, a familiar serenade beginning to fill the room, he sighed, starting to feel resentment towards the one person he knew better than himself.

* * *

Cuddy had begun to notice that House was bothering her less than usual. He was more obedient, only occasionally stepping out of line to do an unauthorized procedure. Other than that he had been behaving. She

found it odd. He wasn't himself around her anymore. It made her uncomfortable. She had gotten so use to his constant remarks about her cleavage and his snarky insults over the years.

"Hey Cuddy." Wilson said entering her office.

"Hey." Cuddy responded not looking up from the form she was filling out.

"I just stopped by so you could sign off on this for me."

She looked up and he passed her the file. She didn't even check to see if the procedure was necessary, Wilson wasn't House. There was no need to check his procedures.

"Here you go." She said signing it and handing it back.

"Thanks." Wilson responded heading towards the door.

"James?" She asked suddenly watching him stop in his tracks.

"Yes?"

"Is... House… okay..?"

"He's fine... Why do you ask? Do you think he's been using again?"

"Oh god no," Cuddy responded shaking her head as Wilson raised an eyebrow. "He's been acting weird around me... That's all..."

"Weird?" Wilson asked. Cuddy nodded. "How so?" he continued. Cuddy noted the curiosity in his voice. It seemed as though House was only acting odd towards her...

"He's not himself anymore… towards me that is... He's pulled away... He doesn't joke around anymore... I'm worried about him..."

She watched as Wilson's forehead creased, practically seeing the gears in his head at work, trying to analyze what she'd just said.

"Well the truth is..." Wilson responded hesitantly. "He's got feelings for someone. Someone he can't have… and he doesn't know how to deal with it…"

"Oh…" Cuddy responded quickly, looking away.

"Was that all?"

"Yes... Thanks..."

"It's no problem... I'll see you around Cuddy." He responded waving as he exited. Cuddy sighed. So House had feelings for someone... She couldn't help but wonder who it could be, a part of her sinking, _knowing _it couldn't be her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay I lied. There's ANOTHER new chapter. Seriously though, don't get your hopes up for chapter 5 coming around anytime soon. x) And look! This one's kind of long-ish. Anyway.. The ending... yeah.. ANYWHO, review review review! :D Enjoy!_

* * *

House entered Cuddy's office reluctantly. He had been avoiding her lately, and thought it was odd that she was paging him. The last time she had paged him it was because of her IVF treatments. That had been years ago.

"_I wonder what she wants.." _He thought to himself as the elevator doors dinged open and he stepped out into the hospital lobby.

"_Maybe her mystery man dumped her."_ He smirked to himself secretly hoping it was true.

"What do you need Captain Cuddles?" He asked entering Cuddy's office. He watched as she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Back to calling me Cuddles? Great.." Cuddy responded sarcastically. House laughed to himself at her reaction to his nickname for her. Wilson had informed him that Cuddy missed his taunts and thought that maybe he'd start annoying her again.

"There's a conference in Newark on friday, and the board requires your attendance in order to finally re-instate your license."

"Are you going?" House was curious to know if he would be there alone or if someone else from PPTH was attending.

"Of course I am. Wilson's going too." Cuddy responded sighing. House studied her for a minute. Something was off. Pausing at the door, he turned to her.

"Hey Cuddy?"

"Hm?" She responded looking up at him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Accepting her answer although he knew she was lying, House exited her office without another word.

* * *

The truth was, she wasn't fine. She was stressed. She had so much to do before the conference and so little time to get it all ready in a week. Cuddy sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She was in for one hell of a week.

* * *

House's alarm went off at eight on Friday morning. He dragged himself out of bed, and into the bathroom. He took his sweet time showering due to the fact that he was already late, and that he had no case to worry about. When he was dressed, he packed his overnight bag for the conference. He was hitching along with Wilson for two reasons. The first being that he didn't want to take his own car, and the second being that he didn't want to drive the two hours to Newark alone.

"_Carpools are great for the environment!"_ He thought to himself smirking. That was what he had told Wilson last night when he mentioned hitching along with him. Wilson had agreed. He always agreed. It's not like he wanted to face the two hour drive alone either. House looked at his watch. It was a quarter to eleven. Wilson would be here any minute.

* * *

It was only ten to eleven and Cuddy's day was already going downhill. Her sitter wouldn't be able to spend the weekend and she would have to take Rachel to the conference with her. She was already running late when Wilson called her to confirm where he and House would meet up with her.

"Change of plans. I have to bring Rachel with me and I'm running late. I'll meet you two there." She said into her phone as she hurriedly put on her heels.

"Alright. See you in a few hours." She hung up the phone and tucked it into her bra for safe keeping. She quickly did her makeup and made her way to her den. Taking Rachel out of her play pen, she carried her to her bedroom and quickly changed her diaper, dressing her in her coat and gloves afterwards. She put on her own coat, picked up Rachel, and made her way to the car. She buckled Rachel in and checked to make sure her bags were in the trunk. After double checking that she had everything she needed, she put a DVD into the car's player, hoping that it would keep Rachel entertained for the next two hours.

* * *

The first meeting at the conference was the introductory mixer. House watched as Cuddy entered with Rachel in her arms, obviously embarrassed at being late and none the less with her two year old daughter. When she caught sight of him and Wilson standing at the very back, he saw a look of relief overcome her.

"House, I need a favor." She said reaching them.

"I will not have sex with you Cuddy." House responded raising an eyebrow, amused. Cuddy rolled her eyes before continuing.

"I need you two to get my stuff from the car. As you can see I've got my hands tied.."

House nodded and held out his hands for her keys. Reluctantly she handed them over.

He grabbed Wilson and dragged him out into the hotel parking lot. They reached Cuddy's black Lexus and House unlocked the doors.

"You're taking the heavy stuff Jimmy." He said passing Wilson Cuddy's suitcase and taking Rachel's baby bag.

"You're such a good friend House." Wilson remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm crippled, leave me alone." House responded locking the doors, making their way back towards the building.

"So what's your plan?" Wilson asked suddenly.

"What plan?" House replied pretending to have no idea what Wilson was referring to.

"Cut the crap. Take her out to dinner or something. I'll baby sit for her."

"Seriously? You'd babysit just so I can take Cuddles out to dinner?"

Wilson nodded.

"You're a good friend Jimmy." House said patting Wilson on the back. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll key your car."

* * *

Cuddy sat in her room on the fourth floor of the hotel. Coincidentally, House and Wilson's room was next door to hers.

"_Joy." _She thought to herself. The last thing she needed was House knocking on her door in the middle of the night. She looked over at Rachel, who was sleeping in the playpen she'd brought along with her. If she was going to be able to even attend a single function at this conference she'd have to find a baby sitter soon. She would call the concierge in the morning and ask if they hotel had a daycare, because she was just too tired to do it tonight. She had had one of her worst weeks in a while. She was sleep deprived from staying up late into the night working on her presentation for Sunday. She looked at her watch. It was only nine o'clock. She sighing she took her shoes off and changed into her pajamas. She lifted Rachel out of the playpen and laid her on the left side of the bed, making sure to adjust pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off in the middle of the night. She adjusted the pillows until she was sure that Rachel couldn't fall off and turned in for the night.

* * *

House's presentation on how to treat a muscle infarction was first thing after breakfast. He and Wilson met up with Cuddy in the lobby after breakfast.

"Good luck." She said placing a supportive hand on his bicep and squeezing it

before heading off the find a seat towards the front.

"What the...?" Wilson asked watching her walk away.

"I have no idea." House responded. It was odd for Cuddy to show her emotions through physical interactions. She was still a bit off to him.

House's presentation was relatively short, due to the fact that there were only two ways to treat a muscle infarction, amputation, and the radical procedure he had chosen, that was not even worth it. Making the decision to save his leg was one of his only regrets. By saving his leg he had condemned himself to a life time of pain, and after everything it had caused him, he knew it had never been worth it.

* * *

Cuddy looked at the clock. It was a quarter to six. She had just enough time to shower and get dressed before heading off to the 80's Night mixer. She hadn't been planning on attending until Wilson convinced her too. He even offered to babysit Rachel for her, an offer which she gladly accepted, because frankly, she needed sometime alone. If going to the mixer could be considered as alone time. She made sure Rachel was entertained in her playpen before heading off towards the bathroom. She left the door open as an extra precaution. She showered, dried her hair, and was ready to go when Wilson knocked on her door at eight.

"She's in her playpen." She explained letting him in. "I just gave her some animal crackers, but if she wants more they're on the table. She should be fine."

"Got it." Wilson responded as Rachel squealed at the sight of him.

"Thanks again James."

"No problem. Have fun."

Cuddy waved and quickly kissed Rachel on the cheek, before making her way to the dance hall, hoping that maybe she would enjoy herself a little.

* * *

House didn't leave for the 80's Night mixer until nine. Purposely dressed as someone from an entirely different century, he make his to the dance hall. He entered the unnoticed and quickly spotted Cuddy on the dance floor, looking a little uncomfortable as some Ghost Buster tried to hit on her.

"Looking good Jane Fonda."

House over heard the guy say as he approached.

"House!" Cuddy almost shouted, her face flooding with relief when she noticed him. House smiled to himself, amused that she was relieved to have him save her.

"Well hello there Cuddles." House said as they awkwardly tried to dance.

"How's your leg?" Cuddy asked as the Ghost Buster walked away.

"It's fine."

The song changed and with it the entire mood of the room changed.

"Remember the last time we danced?" House said as Cuddy hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on the small of her back, surprised when she didn't correct him and put them on her hips.

" Med school. The week after finals."

"No."

"You dragged me onto the dance floor!"

"I know. Remember how we met?"

House hesitated, knowing she wanted to tell the story. He shook his head.

" At the bookstore.. My third day of school, I hand my syllabus to the guy behind the counter, he barely looks at me and just skims the sheet and tells me I'm overly ambitious, I have a chip on my shoulder, and I know how to party." Cuddy laughed.

"I'd forgotten you know how to party."

"I said 'You're making that up.' You said 'Your class schedule is overloaded, but none of your classes are before eleven and no one takes Professor Lamn's course unless they have something to prove'."

"There was Professor Seagel, covered the same ground and was the easier grader."

"I tracked you down, Endocrinology."

"And one thing led to another."

"And then it didn't."

"I wasn't gonna call you. I was gonna come see you.. Figure out where things would go from there. It was the morning I got the call from the dean and I was expelled from my first med school and it didn't seem any point." He looked down at her, watching her frown.

"I should… Go to my room.. Review the papers for the infectious diseases…" She responded turning quickly on the spot. House watched her walk away, knowing that he'd hurt her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay! I'll try to write a chapter a week from now on and NOT post them all in one week if I write more than one! Anyway.. __I know a little OOC of her... Or maybe not? Who knows! Don't forget to leave reviews!_

* * *

Cuddy couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He waited all this time to tell

her. Why couldn't he have told her when she was still single? Why did she have to have feelings for someone else? Holding herself together she rode the elevator up to the fourth floor, ready to get Wilson out of her room as quickly as possible.

"Hey, You're back soon." She heard Wilson say as she entered the room. Fearing her voice would crack she nodded, causing Wilson to notice her expression.

"Are you okay?"

Cuddy swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"I'm fine.. Thanks again for watching Rachel.."

Taking it as a sign to leave Wilson nodded and let himself out. Cuddy waited a few seconds before allowing the tears to over flow her eyelids. Sinking against the wall she wrapped her arms around her knees and as her tears overwhelmed her. Years of worth of pain came flooding back. His ruthless insults, and how badly they had stung her. His revelation had re-opened old wounds. When he left, he broke her. She had given her _everything_ to him that night, and he had left her. And knowing the truth only made things worse. Her mind was racing with the possibilities of what could've been had he gone to see her before leaving. She wouldn't have minded a long distance relationship if that's what it had come down to. They could've been married. The possibilities were endless. She picked herself off the ground and changed, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she laid Rachel beside her on the bed. She was tired of House and his games. She was with Lucas now, why was she reacting like this?

_"Because you're in love with House. You always have been and you always will be."_

She pressed her eyes shut as the tears continued to flow.

"No." She said out loud to herself, finally wiping away the tears.

"I'm done."

From here on she would try her best to only interact with him when she had no

other choice. She would pretend that whatever feelings she had towards him pertaining to something other than friendship were nonexistent.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" House was greeted by Wilson as he entered the room.

"Let's just put it this way. I've reached a new phase. I tell Cuddy I've always been into her, she walks out of the room."

"You told her you've always had a thing for her and she walked out of the room…?"

"Yupp."

"You obviously said something else, because she showed up looking like she was about to have an emotional breakdown."

"She was crying?" House asked mad at himself for how everything went. Wilson nodded. House sank down next to him on the couch, his head in his hands.

"I don't deserve her…"

"You're a dick, but in some messed up way, you two are MEANT to be together. I mean come on, she's the only other person besides me who's put up with all your crap, not to mention that up until now you've been her secret keeper. You've never spoken a word about anything she didn't want you to speak of. The IVF, the –"

"How did you know about the IVF…" House looked up, interrupting.

"She told me. When you told her she would suck as a mother."

House sighed. Wilson was right, up until now Cuddy had confided in him with everything.

"_ALMOST everything."_

Everything but her new relationship. Why hadn't she told him yet? It'd been almost two months since he saw her with her mystery man.

"_What is she waiting for?" _House thought to himself as he ignored Wilson's curious gaze and made his way towards his bed.

* * *

"_Son of a bitch."_ Cuddy thought to herself as she looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was a little after five and her head was pounding. Figuring she could get at most another four hours of sleep before Rachel woke up, she turned back onto her stomach.

It was half past nine when she woke up again. Dragging herself into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and showered, before heading back out into the room to find Rachel jumping on the bed. She shook her head and smiled as Rachel saw her coming and shrieked. Reaching the bed, she grabbed Rachel and started tickling her. She laughed as Rachel squirmed and giggled. She smiled as she realized how big Rachel had gotten. She was turning two next month. Time flew by so quickly… She could remember like it yesterday that she had saved Rachel and decided to adopt her on the spot. As she continued to tickle her, there was a knock on the door. Rolling her eyes as she picked up Rachel, she had a feeling she knew who was knocking.

"Hey." Wilson waved as Cuddy opened the door, surprised at who it was. Wilson was definitely not House.

"James.."

"I just came by to see if you wanted to come down to breakfast with us…" Cuddy laughed. She knew he was dying to ask her what had happened last night and was to nice to ask.

"Come in." She stepped aside and let him in. "He told me he had feelings for me."

"And, Lisa, you've been waiting how long for him to tell you?"

"I know. I know." Cuddy responded as Rachel started tugging at her hair. "I was just over whelmed… Why didn't he tell me sooner? It's too late now…"

"What do you mean it's too late now?" Cuddy bit her lip, debating on how to respond. No one knew about her relationship with Lucas, she'd been trying her best to keep it from everyone. Not because she didn't like him or want to hide him, she just didn't want House to know. He was fragile, she wanted to protect him from it.

"I'm in a relationship with someone…"

"Oh? Well are you happy with him…?"

"It's not about happiness, James… He's reliable. I can count on him… House was sweet last night, but he'll never be the man I can rely on…"

"You don't know that… If things don't work out with this guy, give him a chance… He's not the same guy he was before Mayfield."

"I know James… I know…"

"So uhm.. breakfast…."

"Oh, yeah, I'll meet you two down there in a few minutes, let me just get dressed…"

She closed the door behind him and thought over what he had just told her. He was right, House wasn't the same man he was before Mayfield. Last night was an example of that. The old House would've never told her how he felt about her. She just wasn't ready to give him another chance right now… Someday she would…


	6. Chapter 6

_BLAH BLAH IT'S SHORT I KNOW. Also, uhm don't hate me. XD I'm just going to tell you this, you're going to have to deal with Luddy for a few more chapters because it's a little TOO soon for huddy. XD But uhm yeah, don't hate me, and don't forget to review! ;D_

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" House said as he and Wilson looked for a table in the dining room. "Cuddy thinks that I'm not reliable? That's total bullshit." House scoffed annoyed. Did she really think he was unreliable? Especially after keeping her secrets?

"Well you do tend to be unreliable when you're most needed…"

House ignored Wilson's unhelpful comment. He knew he had a tendency to not be

there when he was needed, but none the less he got the job done. What did it matter if he wasn't there?

"What did she say when you told her I wasn't the same guy as before?" House asked as they sat at the nearest empty table with a booster seat for Rachel.

"She said she knew."

"And...?"

"That's all she said.. Here she comes.. Quick change the subject.."

Instead of changing the subject when Cuddy reached them, House stood and pulled her seat out for her.

"Wh- Thank you..." She responded. House smirked at the tone of surprise in her voice.

"Here..." He said taking Rachel and placing her into the booster seat. He wasn't

reliable enough for her? Well he was going to show Cuddy how reliable he could be.

"That was nice of you.."

House shrugged as he sat back down.

"Do you want to get breakfast for you and Rachel first? Wilson & I'll watch her for you.."

"Oh... Yeah... Sure..." Cuddy responded getting up.

"I'll show her reliable.." House mumbled as he watched her walk away.

"You're serious about this aren't you? You actually want her to think of you as reliable." Wilson remarked skeptically.

"Obviously." House responded chucking a packet of sugar at his best could be the biggest idiot sometimes. House tapped his fingers on the table as they waited for Cuddy to return. He didn't even need to bother with Rachel since she was too busy babbling at her stuffed tiger to even notice that her mother had left to begin with.

Cuddy returned, a bowl of oatmeal in one hand, and a bowl of fruit in another.

"God Cuddles. Eat some cereal, something with sugar, not just fruit. Put some meat on them bones, you look like a stick." House commented, knowing that theoatmeal was for Rachel, and the fruit for herself. He had no idea why she ate so healthy, she still had the tiny figure she had when they met.

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, and go get your breakfast."

House smirked, glad that his little remark had annoyed her.

* * *

Cuddy's day had been going great until now. Breakfast with House and Wilson had gone extremely well. There was no awkwardness over the night before, and Wilson kept his mouth shut. It wasn't until the elevator doors dinged open when they reached their floor, that things went bad. Waiting at the door to her suite was Lucas. Heading towards them he smiled, and grabbing her around the waist he kissed her. Cuddy watched mortified as House frowned. She had tried so hard to keep this from happening and now it was all out in the open.

"House..." She handed Rachel to Lucas and grabbed his arm as he walked past her.

"I'm sorry..."

He shrugged her hand off of him and walked away.

"God damn it." She mumbled as Wilson walked past her.

"What was that all about..." Lucas asked as she opened the door to her room.

"He didn't know. I hadn't told him yet."

"Oh... I guess me showing up just screwed everything up..."

Cuddy sighed. She couldn't blame anyone but herself for what had just happened. She should have told House who she was seeing from the start. She had kept it all from him to protect him. It was always about protecting him.

* * *

_"She apologized..." _House thought as he threw his cane aside and planted himself on the couch. The image of Lucas grabbing Cuddy around the waist and kissing her almost as though claiming her was imprinted into House's brain. He finally knew who Cuddy's mystery man was and didn't know how to feel about. He wanted to be furious with her, he wanted to go over and knock on her door and wring Lucas by his neck. He couldn't bring himself to be more than just mad

at her.

"House...?" Wilson asked cautiously.

"I don't wanna talk about it Wilson." House replied stiffly. How was it possible that Cuddy thought Lucas to be more reliable than he was? Lucas was a private investigator for god's sake. He worked all night and slept all day. How could he POSSIBLY be more reliable than House?

_"It's about the kid."_ He thought to himself. Of course it was about Rachel. Cuddy didn't think House could be dependable enough to be let into Rachel's life, and House knew that. He just wished she would give him the chance to show her that he COULD be the man she needed him to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_Only a few more chapters... ;D Keep reviewing! The more reviews the more I'll write! _

* * *

Cuddy leaned her head against the window sighing as Lucas drove them home after the conference ended.

"You okay?"

Cuddy considered his question for a moment before turning to him.

"I'm fine." She lied, turning back to her window.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I said I was fine." Cuddy snapped, annoyed. She wasn't fine. She wouldn't be fine anytime soon. She was coming down with some sort of cold and she wanted nothing more than to stay home for a few days.

"Lisa.."

"Look Lucas, I know you might want me to talk to you about what happened, but honestly, my head is throbbing and I just want to get home as soon as possible, so if you don't mind, please stop questioning me and drive faster." The one thing she liked about her relationship with Lucas was that if she told him to do something, he did it. She obviously had the upper hand in their relationship.

"_I need to end things." _She thought to herself closing her eyes. Lucas annoyed her to no end with his endless questions and his little gestures, like the one that morning. To any other woman, his unexpected appearance would have been sweet, but to her the effects of it had ruined her day. She had been in a good mood after breakfast because of the way House had acted during it. He managed to still be his normal self, occasionally taking a jab at her with an inappropriate comment, but all the while flattering her. It was sweet. She couldn't help but wonder if he really had changed. Pulling her chair out for her, offering to watch Rachel, even if it was for only a few minutes, agreeing to get her bags out of the car without protesting, those were definitely not things the old House would've done.

When Lucas pulled into the driveway, Cuddy quickly got out of the car, and unstrapped Rachel from her car seat as he went to take her bags out of the trunk. She walked up her front steps and opened the door, stopping to check her mail. After taking off her coat and putting Rachel down for a nap, she returned to find Lucas waiting for her in the living room.

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Lisa.. You have feelings for House don't you?"

"No." Cuddy lied quickly. Lucas was the last person she would tell she had feelings for House.

"Lisa…"

"Lucas, I'm telling the truth… I don't have feelings for him… I just feel bad for not telling him about us, that's all." Cuddy responded quickly, trying to convince him that she was being completely honest. The only reason she was even bothering with having him stick around was because there was no way in hell he was going to break up with her, and she didn't mind having him around to fulfill her urges.

"Alright…" He responded kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Cuddy replied as Lucas let himself out.

* * *

**Late November 2009**

"_God does she look good."_ House thought as Cuddy entered his office wearing that pink sweater that he loved so much because of the way accentuated her cleavage and a tight black skirt.

"Stop staring at my breasts, House." She said as she passed him a little white envelope.

"What is this?" House asked curiously.

"You'll see when you open it." Cuddy responded, rolling her eyes. House sighed and opened the envelope.

"It's an invitation. To Rachel's second birthday party next week.." She continued as House studied it.

"_Why does she want me here? Why is she letting me into Rachel's life? She's with someone else, shouldn't he be the only man in both of their lives?" _House wondered skeptically. Maybe his little gestures were paying off.

"Right… Yeah, I'll be there, just don't expect me to bring a present." He mocked, as Cuddy rolled her eyes again and left. Of course he was going to buy Rachel a present, it would be one more thing to show Cuddy that he could be reliable enough to be let into her daughter's life. He was surprised that she had even thought to invite him after that little incident at the conference in Newark the previous month. Things between them had been a bit awkward at first. House felt odd knowing who she was with. It was much easier for him to deal with it when he had no idea she was dating Lucas. Lucas was one of the two people he considered friend. He was the only person besides Wilson to know about his feelings towards Cuddy, and to go behind his back and pursue her was despicable. House wanted nothing more but to punch him in the face.

Sighing, he grabbed the over sized tennis ball on his desk and began to bounce it off the wall, creating a list of possible birthday presents in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh hi! Another chapter? It's a little long, but you guys are going to love this one. ^-^ Don't forget to review. I haven't started chapter 9 yet, but I know exactly what's going to happen. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review! _

* * *

Cuddy's alarm went off at half past seven the morning of Rachel's party. It was a little later than usual since it was Saturday. She out of bed and did her normal morning routine, before heading out a little after nine to run a couple of errands in order to have things ready. Her first stop was the caterer's. She had decided to pick up the order she had placed herself to be sure that they weren't late. There would only going to be a maximum of ten people attending, just House, Wilson, and a few others. Lucas would not be attending because he was working. She was glad. She didn't need any more awkward situations involving Lucas and House. Her next stop was the toy store, where she let Rachel pick her out own presents. Finally, she stopped at the bakery to pick up the cake.

When she got back it was a little after noon. She set Rachel in her play pen and started decorating the house. When she finished setting everything up it was almost two. People would be arriving soon.

The first to arrive was Wilson, and she was grateful because she wouldn't have to endure the awkward conversations that would surely pursue had a family member arrived first.

"You want anything to drink?" She asked watching him stride across her living room and pick Rachel up out of her playpen.

"What've you got?"

"I've got Coke, Sprite, water, and beer."

"I'll take a Coke."

Cuddy grabbed him a can from the fridge and made her way back to the living room, only to have the door bell ring again.

She quickly passed the can to Wilson and went back to open the door. This time it was her cousin, David.

"Hey!" She said letting him and his two daughters in. "I'm so glad you guys made it." She said as she hugged him.

"Wilson, this is my cousin Dave, and his daughters Linda and Julie."

"James Wilson." Cuddy watched as Wilson stood, still holding Rachel to shake their hands.

"This your boyfriend?" David asked as his daughters giggled beside him.

"Dad, you're so nosy.." said Julie the older of the two nudging her father in the rib.

"No, it's okay Julie." Cuddy laughed. "He's not my boyfriend, he's Rachel's God Father."

Cuddy watched as Wilson nodded in response to her comment. She couldn't have chosen a better God Father for Rachel. If it hadn't been for his reassurance when she was in doubt of her capabilities as a mother, she wouldn't have a child at all. Rachel was the only thing that could make her happy even on her darkest days, and she owed it all to him.

It was nearing four o'clock and everyone was there... Everyone but House. Cuddy anxiously looked at the clock waiting for the one person she wanted there most of all to arrive.

"He'll be here." She heard Wilson say behind her. She sighed, hoping that he was right.

* * *

House stood in line at the toy store when his phone rang.

"What is it Wilson?" He asked having known who it was without needing to check the caller ID.

"You're late. Where are you?"

"I'm in line at the toy store. Why?"

"Just hurry up and get here. Cuddy's getting a little angsty."

House let this sink in. Cuddy was getting angsty because he hadn't shown yet? Had she really wanted him to be there that badly? He placed the items he was purchasing on the conveyor before answering.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, See you then."

He pocketed his cell phone as the cashier rang him up.

"That'll be two hundred and fifty dollars." The brunette said in a ridiculously think Jersey accent. House took out his wallet and handed her two hundred dollar bills and a fifty.

Not waiting for a receipt because he was sure he wouldn't need one, he placed the items back into the cart and headed off towards the parking lot. The drive from the toy store to Cuddy's house was only ten minutes long. He pulled into the empty space in front of her house, and grabbing his cane and the things he'd bought as presents for Rachel, he made his way up her front steps. Taking a deep breath, he rang the door bell.

* * *

Cuddy passed Rachel back to one of David's daughters before answering the door.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was.

"_Oh my god. He came.." _She thought composing herself before speaking.

"House… You made it..."

"Wouldn't miss this for anything Cuddles." He responded as she stepped aside and let him in. "Where should I put these?" He asked gesturing to the things he was holding. Cuddy hadn't realized that he had been holding anything. She pointed at the dining room table, where all of Rachel's presents were being placed. She watched him place the box on the table along with a gift bag on the table.

"You didn't have to get her anything…" Cuddy said quietly, watching him with curiosity. She was so surprised by the fact that House had actually bought Rachel not one, but two presents that she couldn't even describe how she felt.

"I know. " House responded looking up at her. His gaze made her swoon. She had to place a hand on the table to steady herself before she fell over.

"Whoa. You okay Cuddles? Have one too many beers tonight?" He said taking a step towards her.

"No, no. I'm fine, I just… Uh lost my balance that's all."

"Right…"

"You know I don't drink beer."

"Of course you don't party pants…"

Cuddy couldn't help but smile before leading him into the living room, and introducing him to everyone. His quietness surprised her, but she assumed it had to do with the face that the only person he knew there besides herself was Wilson, but that hadn't stopped him from being cocky around her family before. She looked at the clock on her living room wall. It was almost six o'clock.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time we cut the cake!" She announced to everyone as she took Rachel from one of her friends and directed everyone to the Dining Room.

"Wilson, would you mind getting the cake please?"

"No problem."

Cuddy stood Rachel on a chair, as Wilson brought the cake out and placed it in front of her. He lit the rainbow candle shaped like the number two, as the small crowd began to sing "Happy Birthday". Cuddy smiled as Rachel giggled when the chorus reached her name, and when it ended she helped her blow out the candle.

"Tell everyone how old you are Rachel."

"Two." Rachel squeaked.

"That's my girl." Cuddy said picking her up and kissing her on the cheek. She passed her to Wilson, in order to free her hands to serve everyone with a slice of cake. Once she finished she took Rachel back and cut a piece of cake for both of them.

"Atta girl Cuddles. Eat something that's not healthy for once." House said from across the room.

Cuddy tried to conceal her smile.

* * *

It wasn't until around seven that House had to worry about his presents being opened in front of everyone. The second everyone had finished eating their slice of cake Cuddy had announced it was time to open presents.

"What'd you get her?" Wilson whispered from beside him at the table.

"That box, and the bag on top of it." House smirked as Wilson rolled his eyes at his response.

"Does it matter? You'll see soon enough Jimmy." He continued as they watched Cuddy and Rachel open the first present. The two quickly went through the stack of presents, saving House's for last.

"_Leave it to Cuddles to embarrass me in front of everyone my opening mine last…"_

"And last but not least House's presents." Cuddy said as she helped Rachel open the gift bag. House watched as they pulled out the first thing inside it, a stuffed Pomeranian.

"Puppy!" Rachel squealed as Cuddy handed it to her. The next thing in the bag was a Barbie doll. Next House watched as Cuddy helped Rachel unwrap the box. He was intent on keeping his gaze on Cuddy to see how she would react to it. When they got through the wrapping paper and saw the front of the box, she reacted exactly how he'd expected her to. He watched as her jaw dropped a little, and she looked up at him.

"House… A baby piano? You really didn't have to do that… The Barbie and the stuffed dog were enough… This must of cost a fortune…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Kid only turns two once right?"

House was trying his best to not smile at the obvious shock and joy written on her face.

"Piano!" Rachel giggled pointing at the box.

"Yeah honey, a piano. You wanna give Greg a thank you hug?" Cuddy asked as Rachel nodded. House watched as Cuddy placed the toddler on the floor and she ran towards him. He picked her up and sat her in front of him on the table.

"Thank you Greg!" She giggled before giving him a quick kiss on the nose. House couldn't help but smile. As much as he disliked kids, he could not deny that Rachel Cuddy was adorable.

* * *

It was just after nine when everyone had finally left. Cuddy gave Rachel a quick bath and set her down to sleep. As she picked up a few of Rachel's new toys off of the floor in the living room, she couldn't help but smile as she caught site of the little black piano, and the thought of what it could possibly mean.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so excited for you guys to read this chapter I'm shaking. I was up until 4 in the morning writing it so you BETTER leave reviews! Also, you might have to wait for the next chapter because I don't think I'll be writing it tonight, BUT if I do, I'll post it. ANYWAY Enjoy. ^-^_

* * *

**December 21, 2009**

House propped his legs on Wilson's desk as he waited for him to return from his usual weekly lunch with Cuddy.

"Oh you're going to love this." He heard Wilson say as he shut the door besides him.

"What? What am I going to love?"

"Apparently, things with Lucas aren't going so well."

House sat up a little straighter at this.

"Details Jimmy, Details."

"Apparently, he's not as reliable as she thought he was. That's all she was willing to tell me."

"Damn it."

House knew Wilson was holding out on him. He had to be. Cuddy told him everything, there was no way she was only going to tell him that. Not even bothering to press him for more information, House walked out of Wilson's office. So things with Lucas weren't going well… He didn't know how to feel about that. Of course he couldn't help but feel relieved at the possibility that Cuddy would be single again soon, but he also couldn't help but wonder how Cuddy was handling it. She had never been great with relationships. In the twenty years he had known her, he had watched every romantic relationship she had crash and burn. It amazed him how easily she was back to normal when they did end, but he knew that deep inside, when another of her relationships ended, the little hope she had of getting married and finally settling down faded. He found it hard to understand how she hadn't settled down yet. Obviously it wasn't her, it was the men she dated. She was the best thing a man could ask for, smart, sexy, independent. He supposed he was lucky that she HADN'T settled down. It would've lowered his chances with her to none. Wanting to hear for himself how her current relationship was going, he decided to make a quick detour at her office. Of course, it wasn't really a detour considering the fact that her office was on the first floor and he was on the fourth.

* * *

Cuddy watched from her desk as House made his way through the clinic and towards her office.

"How are ya Cuddles?" He asked as he let himself in. Cuddy knew exactly why he was there. Wilson had obviously told him what she had said about her relationship with Lucas not being what she expected it to be, which was entirely true. She had expected him to be reliable. She had expected him to be mature. He was the complete opposite of both things. He slept all day

and worked all night. There were days where she wouldn't see him until she was about to leave for work. She hated sleeping alone when she was in a relationship. She hated the fact that he wasn't home when she NEEDED him to be home. Not to mention the fact that when they did get some time together it didn't last long. She needed someone who would be around when she wanted them to be.

"I'm fine... Why are you asking?"

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing... We haven't really had much interaction in the last month."

Cuddy considered his words for a moment. It was true, she and House had barely spoken since Rachel's birthday party. She'd been up to her neck in end of the year reports and he'd just had case after case after case. She hadn't realized it until now.

"Oh.. Well, how're you House? How's your leg?" She always asked about his leg. She had no idea why, but she always did.

_"It might have to do with the fact that it's partly your fault his leg is like that..."_ She thought to herself. She pushed the thought away. House might have caused her pain in the past, but it was never anything bad enough to make him deserve the infarction he suffered.

"I've been better. My leg's as good as it'll ever be." He responded patting it.

"Well that's good to hear.. "

"Yup." House replied awkwardly. "I'll see you around Cuddy."

"Hey House?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

Cuddy wondered what he would be doing for Christmas.

_"Probably going to Wilson's."_ She thought as he exited. She herself had no plans for the holiday. Lucas would be out of town for work so she and Rachel would be spending Christmas alone. Not that bothered her though. The more quality time she got with her little girl the better.

* * *

House stalked back into Wilson's office.

"Find anything out?"

"No."

"I could've told you that she wouldn't tell you anything. It's Cuddy for god's sake. She doesn't tell her own mother anything. What makes you think she'd tell you something?"

"She tells you everything."

"That's because I'm the best friend she tells everything to. YOU'RE the best friend she loves to annoy to no end."

House considered this for a moment. It was true. Even for him Wilson was the best friend he told everything to and Cuddy was the one he loved to annoy. Their friendship had always been that way. Although he hardly told Wilson _everything_. He wasn't one to tell people how he felt. Therapy was for that. He didn't need to tell Wilson every aspect of what he was feeling.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Wilson conceded.

House rolled his eyes.

"Now what?"

"Now wait and see how much longer her relationship lasts."

**

* * *

December 22, 2009**

Cuddy stood in front of her closet, contemplating on what to wear for her date with Lucas. He'd told her to dress nicely because he had something _special _planned. She rolled her eyes. Knowing him, _special _probably meant a cheap bottle of wine and dinner at his apartment, which although he had moved in with her, she was glad he hadn't given up in case she finally did decide to end their relationship. In the past month, she'd realized that she

was falling more and more in love with House.

Ever since that conference in Newark, she's realized that he really had changed. He'd become so much more reliable. Then there was Rachel's birthday and the piano. She could hardly conceal it anymore. Sighing, she grabbed her favorite skirt and a her pink sweater throwing it on before glancing at the clock. It was six. Her sitter would be there soon. Lucas had told her he'd come by for her at six thirty.

"Hello gorgeous." Lucas said as Cuddy got into his car. She smiled before he leaned in for a kiss.

_"He needs to shave." _

"So where are we going?"

"Dinner. At that restaurant you love so much."

* * *

House sat in his living room sipping on a can of coke, waiting for his pizza to arrive. He had nothing better to do. Wilson was out of town visiting his brother Danny, so that left him his Christmas vacation free to do as he pleased.

* * *

Dinner with Lucas was going astonishingly well. For the first time since they'd started dating it wasn't awkward, although Cuddy did notice that he was a little jittery.

"Are you alright?" She asked wondering why on earth he was fidgeting somuch.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Lucas responded.

"Okay then.." She took a sip of her wine.

"Lisa, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

Before she knew it, Lucas was down on one knee.

_"OH MY GOD NO."_ She thought to herself trying not to panic. There was no way he could possibly be proposing to her.

"Will you marry me?"

_"Oh my god. What the fuck am I supposed to say?"_ She heard the song that was playing in the background and her heart clenched. It was the song she and House had danced to oh so many years ago.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

_WELL THEN! I have two questions for you, what was the song, and What do you think she's going to do? _


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't know what to say without ruining the chapter... JUST READ IT AND REVIEW. XD Oh and of course, it was "Time After Time"_

* * *

"I-I can't." She responded getting up so fast she almost spilt her wine. "I'm sorry Lucas… I can't." She watched his smile fade and couldn't help but feel bad. He was a sweet guy, he just wasn't the one for her. She grabbed her purse and jacket from the front and hailed a taxi.

She paid the driver when he left her in front of her house and she ran inside.

"Hey, back so soon?" asked Melissa, the sitter when she found her with Rachel in the living room.

"Actually no. Melissa I need you to spend the night, do you think that's possible?"

"Oh yeah sure, I've got nothing planned for tomorrow."

"Okay, great, I'll pay you extra in the morning."

With that she was off again. She got into a car and drove to the one place she wanted nothing more to be at the moment. Taking a deep breath as she pulled up to the apartment complex, she got out of her car and made her way through the threshold, stopping in front of apartment 221B.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. House answered it, to find Cuddy standing there shaking and white as a ghost.

"Cuddy… Are you alright?" He asked stepping aside to let her in.

"Lucas…"

"What about him?"

"He… proposed…"

House froze, not believing what he'd just heard. If Lucas had just proposed why was she here, in his apartment?

"I…I said no." She looked up at him. House stood frozen, watching her.

"What?" He asked skeptically. How could've she said no? Isn't marriage what she has always wanted?

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because… Because… I'm in love with you. I've_ always_ been in love with you. Since Med School. I love you. I wish I didn't, but I can't help it."

There it was. The thing he'd been wanting to hear so badly for the past four months. Moving towards her, he placed a hand on her face and another on the small of her back.

* * *

Cuddy felt a surge of electricity as House's lips met with hers. It was gentle. He started to pull off her jacket. Eagerly she threw it on the floor. He pushed her up against the piano and she hopped up onto it, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her neck, trying not to moan.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her stopping.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Cuddy whispered bringing his face closer to hers as laid herself back on the piano. She shivered as his lips made their way down to her stomach. She was beginning to unbutton his shirt when she felt him lift her off the piano and head towards the bedroom.

"_Oh my god."_ She thought to herself gasping.

They reached the bed and she let him get on top of her, kissing her neck as she tried not to scream, her breathing heavy. _"You're still wearing clothes." _She thought to herself. _"No need for screams… yet.."_

She straddled him as they turned over, running her hands down his chest. She took off her blouse, and moved a hand towards his pants. Still straddling him, she kissed him, while in buttoning his pants, then taking them off. He turned her onto her back, kissing her collarbone, all the while running a finger down her spine. Cuddy bit her lip, again trying not to scream. _"Control yourself. You've had sex before. This isn't anything new." _Of course this was something new, what was she thinking? She had been waiting for _this_, particular moment, _this_, particular day for over _fifteen_ years. _Fifteen_ years of having to hide her true feelings. _Fifteen _years of wanting nothing more but to have him finally realize that he felt the same way about her too. _Fifteen _years of waiting. She felt her knees go weak as he kissed her stomach, her heart race as her panties slid down her legs and his hand across her thigh, and everything release as he went into her. She couldn't hold it any longer. Cupping his face and bringing it towards her as his movements increased, she kissed him softly. She didn't want this moment to just be purely sex. She wanted to remember it. He nipped at the space where her neck and shoulder met and she whimpered, feeling the shock go through her system. He'd found one of her pleasure points. She ran her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her, turning them over. The warmth of his embrace sent shivers down her spine. His hold was gentle and protective. It had been so long since she last felt someone hold her that way. House took hold of her neck, and gently brought her face towards his. He placed a hand on her face and Cuddy closed her eyes enjoying the moment. She felt his thumb run along her jaw line and another involuntary whimper escaped her. She placed a hand over his and their fingers locked, electricity coursing through their bodies as they became one. They turned over one last time. She wrapped her thigh around House's back as his hand moved to the small of her back, and he pulled her close, going deeper into her. She couldn't resist the urge to moan. She dug her fingers into his back as they climaxed simultaneously, her heart racing so fast she thought it would explode. Panting heavily, she smiled as he kissed her ever so gently and dropped down beside her, pulling her on top of him.

"I love you."

Cuddy could feel the blood rising to her cheeks and laughed softly, resting her head against his chest, as House ran his fingers through her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

_YOU'RE WELCOME. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Have some fluff! There's only a few chapters left to this before I start a new one starting off where I end this one. So enjoy! :D_

* * *

House ran his fingers through Cuddy's hair as he watched her sleep. She was draped over his chest and he didn't move in fear of waking her. The sun was leaking in through the blinds and he looked at the clock. It was half past eight. He yawned and she stirred, bringing herself closer against his chest. House smiled before placing a kiss upon the top of her head.

There were several things running through his mind as he continued to watch Cuddy sleep. Had she really meant it when she told him she loved him? Had she been in a right state of mind when she showed up at his door last night? He couldn't help but doubt that she had no idea of what she was getting herself into with this relationship. Of course he had changed, but he wasn't as reliable as she would need him to be. He wondered how long they would be able to last before things went bad. Before he wasn't there when she needed him to be. Before he himself realized that this was all a mistake.

_"Stop over analyzing everything. Just go along for the ride."_

_

* * *

_

Cuddy awoke to find herself wrapped in House's arms. She smiled, nestling herself closer against him before glancing at the clock. It was a quarter to ten. She sighed, dreading the fact that she would have to leave soon. She didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms after so little time. Slowly, she got out of bed and redressed herself, all the while not making any sound. She would go home and pay the sitter, and then invite House over.

"_Damn it."_ She thought. There was still Lucas she had to deal with. She didn't want him to show up to collect his things and find her therewith House. That would just be to awkward for her to handle. She looked back at House and debated on whether or not to wake him and tell him where she was going. She decided to do so, and strode across the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and nudged him gently.

"House... House..." she whispered waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Hmm?" He responded groggily.

"Thank you... For everything... I have to go. The sitter... She's waiting for me..." She pressed her lips to his forehead and let them linger there for a moment before pulling away. When she went to stand, she felt him grab her hand.

"Come back, bring Rachel. Spend the next few days here..."

Cuddy looked at him, surprised at his suggestion. Bringing Rachel back with her and spending a few days with House would keep her from having any unexpected encounters with Lucas, which was the last thing she wanted.

"Alright." She nodded.

"Hey." Melissa greeted Cuddy as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Melissa. Thank you so much for spending the night..."

"Oh don't worry Dr. Cuddy, it was no problem. My room mate was having a party or something and I wasn't up for it anyway. Rachel was great by the way."

"Oh well. Here..." Cuddy handed her two hundred dollar bills.

"Whoa. My rate is ten an hour..."

"Yeah, I know.. Don't worry about it.."

"Oh.. Well thank you. I guess I'll be going. Bye Rachel!" Melissa said giving the little girl a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Lissa!" Rachel waved.

"Bye Dr. Cuddy. Have a merry Christmas!"

"You too." Cuddy nodded.

She picked Rachel up from her high chair.

"Momma!" Rachel squeaked placing a hand on her face.

"Hey honey. Did you miss momma while she was gone?"

Rachel nodded. Cuddy smiled. There were no words to describe the love she felt towards her daughter. She went into Rachel's bedroom and set her down on the floor as she began to pack an over night bag for her. She packed clothes for three days, which would be enough until the day after Christmas. Leaving Rachel playing with her toys, she went into her own room and pulled out the bag she used back in October for the conference. She went into her dresser and pulled out her most comfortable clothing knowing she wouldn't need anything nice. She finished packing and took her and Rachel's bags out into the car along with the play pen. Rachel would be needing somewhere needing somewhere to sleep and the play pen was her only option. When everything was set, She went back inside and grabbed her purse. She went to get Rachel from her room and smiled as she found her playing with the dog House had gotten her for her birthday. She picked Rachel up and made sure to bring it with her.

* * *

House was outside bringing in Rachel's play pen when his phone rang.

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Hey, I'm back from visiting Danny. Do you wanna come over later?"

"I can't. I've got plans."

"Oh really? YOU of all people have plans. With who, a hooker?"

"Nope. Cuddles."

House smirked as he heard Wilson choke on whatever he was eating.

"YOU have plans with Cuddy? No way. You're lying right?"

"Nope. There is now an I in Cuddy."

"Yeah. Okay. So are you coming or not?"

House rolled his eyes. Leave it to Wilson to not believe him the one time he actually told the truth.

"I already told you. I've got plans."

"Alright. I'll see you around then."

House shut his phone and pocketed it before making his way back inside. He placed the playpen by the door, and headed towards the couch where Cuddy was waiting for him. He dropped down beside her on the couch and draped an arm around her as she leaned into him.

"This is nice." She said closing her eyes.

"Yeah. It is."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi there kiddies! Ahah I should stop calling you kiddies. XD You're all older than me anyway. Here's today's chapter. ^-^ It's Cuddy's birthday! So enjoy some more fluffy! Huddy! Don't forget to review. ;D_

* * *

**January 20th, 2010**

Cuddy sat in her office, waiting impatiently for her day to end. It was only noon, and she was dying to leave, which was unlike her. Things with House were going great. It'd been almost a month and she was surprised at _how_ things had turned out. Being in a relationship together had only affected their professional lives in the tiniest bit. She found that House was more willing to listen to her than he was before, but it still bothered her that he was going to such lengths to make her happy. She liked it when he defied her orders and did as he pleased. It took him less time to solve his cases when he did. Now that he was listening to her, it took him longer than usual. She would have to speak with him about that. Otherwise, she couldn't be happier with her life at the moment.

"Come in." She said when she heard the knock on her door. Looking up, she watched Wilson enter with a box of her favorite chocolates.

"Happy birthday Lisa." He said handing it to her.

"Oh Wilson.. You shouldn't have." She responded walking around her desk and giving him a quick hug.

"It was nothing... So you still need me to baby sit Rachel tonight?"

"Yeah." Cuddy responded leaning against her desk. "We might be a little late..."

"Yeah, House told me. It's fine. I've got no where better to be. Besides, you know how much I love spending time with Rachel."

"Thanks again James.."

Cuddy watched as Wilson exited her office, thankful to have such a good friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Cuddy looked at her watch again, it was almost four. She still had an hour to go before she was done for the day. Setting aside the report she was currently filing, she decided to do some last minute rounds, hoping that it would take up her remaining time. The second she stepped out of her office she was face to face with House. She felt him turn her around and direct her back into the room.

"What are you doing..." She asked as he clicked the lock of the door shut behind them and lowered the blinds.

"You'll see." House responded grabbing her around the waist and turning to kiss her. "Happy birthday." he said as Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She responded, smiling as she ran a hand through his hair and looked up at him.

_"God he's irresistible."_

She thought, feeling flustered as House leaned down and kissed her again, slipping his hand down the back of her skirt in the process.

"House! Not HERE."

"Why not?" he responded pinching one of her cheeks.

"Because we're at work! We'll -" Cuddy gasped as House started kissing her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"Do you still want me to stop?" House said as he brought his hand back to her waist.

"Yes." Cuddy groaned pulling away. "Not here okay? At least, not while there's still people here..."

She watched him pout, and smiled to herself at his immaturity.

"Tonight okay?" She said as she placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Oh shut up. It's _my_ birthday, it's _mandatory_."

* * *

House sat in Cuddy's bedroom waiting for her to finish showering. It was almost seven and their dinner reservation was at eight.

"Come on Cuddles. If you don't get out of there soon I'll have to go in there and get you!"

"Too late." She responded, walking out of her bathroom in a towel.

"Damn. I was really hoping I would have to go in and get you." House replied watching her slip on a pair of panties before dropping the towel and grabbing a bra from her dresser.

"_Well hello there Patty and Selma..."_ He watched her struggle with the clasps of her bra before deciding to help her.

"Took you long enough." Cuddy said once he had successfully latched the clasps together.

"I believe the correct phrase is 'Thank you'." House teased.

"Oh shut up." Cuddy responded playfully.

_"She's even cuter when she acts like this."_ House thought as he watched her make her way to the closet and pull out a gray dress.

"Help me zip this up?" She asked as she put it on.

"What's the magic word Cuddles?"

"Please." She responded rolling her eyes.

"Atta girl." House laughed as he pushed her hair aside and zipped it up for her,enjoying the fact that even though they were in a relationship now, he still seemed to annoy her as much as before.

The door bell rang.

"Ah, and there's Jimmy. Perfect timing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

House walked around to the passenger side of the car to open Cuddy's door for her.

"Such a gentleman suddenly." She remarked as he extended a hand to her.  
"Don't get used to it. It's part of your birthday package."

"Birthday package?" She asked raising an eyebrow as they linked arms and made their way into the restaurant. House nodded. He had the entire night planned. Dinner at her favorite restaurant, dancing, and of course the usual after dinner activities they participated in.

They entered the restaurant and we greeted by what had to be one of the owners, a friendly, chubby, little middle aged Italian woman with thick accent.

"Table for two? I give you booth near where band is playing." She said hurrying along in front of them with two menus in hand. The place was packed for a Wednesday night. House wondered if it was always this packed on week days.

"Here you go, I bring you candles." She hurried off.

"Well she's always so friendly.." Cuddy laughed.

"Super.." House said opening his menu as the band began to play a decent cover of _"You Can't Always Get What You Want."_

"This song seems to follow us around." House smirked as he caught the look on Cuddy's face as soon as the music started.

"I've noticed," She smiled picking up her own menu and flipping through it. "What are you getting?" She asked curiously.

"No idea. The chicken Alfredo sounds good though. What about you?"

"I think I'll get the stuffed shells." She responded as the owner came back with two red candles.

"Here you go. I bring you nice candles to make dinner more romantic." She said winking at House. "Now, what would you like miss?" She asked Cuddy taking out a pad and pencil from the front of her apron.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at House. He smirked. He could tell she thought something was up, but he was just going to play the fool.

" I'll take the stuffed shells, with a side of garlic knots."

"And you mister?"

"Uhh. I'll take the Chicken Alfredo."

"What about drinks?"

"We'll take a bottle of your best wine." House said hiding a smile as he saw Cuddy's face.

"Okay, I be back in 20 minutes with your food." She lit the candles, and hurried off yet again.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb. She was totally hitting on you, and the wine! You didn't have to get wine!"

"She was not. And yes I did. It's part of your birthday package, like I said before."

"Oh please." She laughed as she leaned over the table and kissed him. House took advantage and placed a hand on her breast. He felt her smile against his lips.

"I love you." She said against his lips, taking his bottom lip into her mouth. House could feel himself getting stiff. He pulled away suddenly, as the little woman returned with their food.

"Here you go lovelies, such a pretty couple you are. Every couple is pretty. Here I bring you your receipt too, you pay in front before you leave okay? Okay! Enjoy your dinner!"

"I like her." Cuddy laughed taking a bite of her pasta. "There should be more people like her."

"Oh please. You don't mean that." House responded taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"Yes I do! We need more friendly people. Especially at the hospital. Half of the nurses there are bitches. I don't even know why I hired them."

"Because you see through people's faults."

"Oh really?"

"You don't see the bad in people, you overlook it and only see their good qualities when you consider them for jobs." House continued. "Take me for example, when you hired me, I was a hallucinating drug addict, not to mention an asshole, but knowing all that you still hired me, because you knew that I was good at my job and that I wasn't always an inconsiderate asshole."

"Most times you are." She smiled, taking another bite of her food.

"Your point? You like inconsiderate assholes." He teased taking a bite of his own dinner.

"Come on." He said getting up and extending hand to her.

"What?" Cuddy asked skeptically.

"Let's dance."

Reluctantly she took his hand and led her onto the dance floor where several other couples were swaying to the music.

"This is nice." She said as he spun her slowly.

"It is isn't it?" He responded bringing her into him, and then spinning her again.

"It is. We haven't danced in who knows how long."

"You're right, we haven't. I bet you're glad I chose dinner and dancing then?"

"I am."

The song ended, and as the opening chords of _"The Way You Look Tonight"_ flowed onto the dance floor, House placed his hands on Cuddy's waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad we came." She said resting her head against his shoulder.

"So am I.." The first few lyrics of the song began to flow out of the singer's mouth, and House sang along quietly into her ear.

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold,I will feel a glow just thinking of you...And the way you look tonight."_

He pulled her closer into him.

"_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you,and the way you look tonight." _He continued, enjoying the closeness between them.

"I hope you know, that no matter what, I'll always love you." He whispered, meaning every word of it. There would never be anyone he loved more than he loved Lisa Cuddy.

* * *

_I know, I know kiddies. I recycled a scene from my first fic, which was horrible and If you were reading it, I'm sorry I abandoned it and took it down! Now don't forget to leave reviews! Just a few chapters to this one left!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Here, have some MORE fluff and some smut before things change. I never let you down on updating once a day do I! I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow, but you never know, I might. If I do, it'll be the final chapter, and you'll just have to wait until I write chapter one of the continuation of this. __Any who, don't forget to review. ;D_

* * *

Cuddy wrapped her arm around House's waist as he draped an arm over her shoulders as they made their way back to the car after dinner.

"Thank you... For everything..." She said looking up at him. It had honestly been one of the best birthdays she'd had in a while. It was definitely the first one in years where she wasn't single.

"Stop thanking me Cuddles. The night's not over yet. I've still got two more things to give you." House responded winking. Cuddy laughed as he opened the car door for her.

"Do you mind turning the heat up?" She asked as soon as House got into the car. It was only in the low forties and she was freezing.

"I'll have you warmed up in no time when we get home." House responded, winking at her as he turned up the heat.

Cuddy smiled. She loved the fact that he still made innuendos without needing too.

When they reached her house, it was almost eleven.

"Hey." Wilson greeted, as they entered. "Rachel's been asleep for a little while now. She's such an easy kid to handle."

"She's Cuddy's kid. What do you expect? A spoiled little brat?" House commented, stating the obvious. Cuddy nudged him in the side.

"Stop being such a jerk. Thanks again James."

"Yeah Jimmy, thanks for watching the twerp."

Cuddy smacked him in the arm this time.

"Jeeze, sorry. Women and their kids..." He responded rolling his eyes. She smacked him again and laughed at his reaction.

"STOP ABUSING ME CUDDLES."

"Oh shut up." She laughed placing a hand on his face and kissing him.

"Ew, you two are so love sick. It's almost sickening to watch." Wilson joked. "I'll see you guys on Wednesday I assume?"

Cuddy blushed as House nodded. She had a feeling they wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

"I'm gonna go check on Rachel." She said making her way towards the bedrooms. She cracked open the door to Rachel's room and smiled. She was curled up in her bed, the stuffed dog in her closed the door and went back to the living room.

"Jimmy's gone." House said as she sat down on the couch. She watched as he pulled out a rectangular box from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here. Happy Birthday."

She opened up the box and gasped. Inside was an open heart silver pendant.

"You shouldn't have. You really shouldn't have." She said shaking her head in disbelief. How was it possible that she was lucky enough to have such a great guy in her life? She felt House drop down beside her.

"Give me it, so I can put it on for you."

She handed him the necklace. His hand brushed against her neck as he pushed her hair over her shoulder, sending a chill down her spine. She felt the chain hit the back of her neck as House pulled her into his lap. Careful not to hurt his leg, she turned herself around to face him.

"Thank you. For everything." She whispered running her hand through his hair and pressing her lips against his.

She got up and took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. She unbuttoned his shirt as she straddled him. She felt him sneak his hand up her dress and unlatch her bra as she unbuttoned his pants. He pulled the dress over her head and flipped them over. He began to kiss her jaw, running his hand up her thigh, and slipping her panties off. She gasped when she felt him inside her. Moaning as he kissed her breasts. Her knees went weak as his movements increased. She grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately, biting him, savoring the taste of his lips. She pulled away and brushed her lips against his jaw. House put his hands on her waist and turned them over so that she was on top. She began to rock her hips back and forth and smirked as she heard him groan.  
"

Oh House!" She moaned as he turned them over again.

She dug her hands into the sheets and bit her lip to keep herself from making anymore sounds in fear of waking Rachel. Not being able to restrain herself from climaxing, she brought House's head to hers and kissed him fiercely, allowing a whimper to escape her every now and again. She felt him drop down beside her. She turned onto her side as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"I like it when you're hot and sweaty." He winked. -

* * *

House awoke to find the bed empty. He looked at the clock on Cuddy's bedside table. It was a little after ten. He stumbled out of bed,picked his boxers off of the floor, and made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he finished, he went into the kitchen. Cuddy was at the stove preparing breakfast, in his shirt, humming happily to herself, unaware of his presence. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen and watched her gracefully flip a pancake into the air.

"I thought I was the cook." He said as she caught it in the pan. He smirked when she jumped.

"Shit! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry mom." He teased as he took a seat at the table. "Where's the twerp?" He asked curious as to why Rachel wasn't running around the house. Surely she was up before ten on most days.

"She's sick." Cuddy frowned. "She's coming down with the flu."

"I hope you have antibiotics on hand."

"Of course I do. Have you forgotten that you're not the only doctor here."

"Of course I'm not." House teased as Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I'm the one making the food, be nice or I might poison you." She responded joking.

"Oh yeah, like you'd try to poison me. You'd be lost without me. Who would cause you to make those sounds you made last night? I highly doubt your vibra-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. I wouldn't try to poison you. You annoy the crap out of me but at the end of the day I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

_Demanding aren't ya? WELL I told you I wouldn't be updating on Thursday. Then yesterday, our internet died. I also told you that this would be the last chapter and that the continuation (Which I've decided to call "Life Unexpected") would pick up EXACTLY where this one left off. Don't ask why I'm doing it like that, I just am, because, well I can. Also, don't expect me to update so often. I have a lot of school work, so please, PLEASE be patient. Alright let me shut up now. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review._

* * *

**February 2010**

Cuddy sat in her office, over come with nausea. She was coming down with the flu. She couldn't keep anything she ate down and she had been having constant migraines all week. She held her face in her hands as she felt her stomach turn. She grabbed the garbage bin from the side of her desk as she started gagging, knowing she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in time.

"Hey, you okay?" She heard Wilson ask as he held her hair back. She hadn't even heard him enter.

"No." She responded wiping her mouth with a tissue. "I've been sick every morning this week." "Then why are you still coming into work?"

"I've had meetings all week... Besides, it's only in the morning. " "You've got morning sickness?" Wilson asked raising an eyebrow. Cuddy looked up surprised at what he was implying.

"Oh my god." She gasped grabbing the calendar she kept on her desk.

"What?"

"I'm _late_."

* * *

House sat in his office, impatiently tapping his fingers against his desk, waiting for one of his little ducklings to come back with the test results on their recent case.

"Here." Thirteen entered his office, throwing the results in front of him. "Blood tests came back clean."

House sighed rubbing his face. They'd spent the last two days and nights at the hospital, working to no end, and still had no diagnosis.

"Get an X-Ray of the patient's kidneys. If there's a mass, put 'em on the transplant list." He said waving a hand at her.

"Have you even seen the patient yet? How do you know it's his kidneys? It could be a neurological problem, or lupus, or -"

"First of all, it's never Lupus. Secondly, the patient's eyes are yellowing. His kidneys are obviously JUST starting to fail. It's Kidney cancer. Get the X-Ray done for the mass, run some more tests, and put 'em on the list. Case solved."

House raised a hand before she could question his authority.

"GO."

He heard her scoff as she walked out of the room and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Cuddy snuck into the supply room and raided the shelves until she found what she was looking for.

Grabbing not one, but three pregnancy tests and tucking them into the inside pocket of her jacket she raced back into her office, locked the door, and ran into her bathroom.

Cuddy paced her office anxiously as she waited for the results of the tests. Five minutes seemed like an eternity. She supposed she could have had it done by one of the doctors in the clinic, but she didn't any rumors spreading. If it was negative she was sure that rumors would spread about her being infertile or going through menopause. If it was positive... If it was positive, she had no idea how _she _would react. She had wanted children of her own before she adopted Rachel. She had tried in vitro fertilization three times. The first two never took, the third, she lost. She was torn. If it was negative, she'd still have Rachel, it would be no big deal. If it was positive, there were a string of complications that she could have during the pregnancy do to her age. Her heart raced as she approached the tests where she had left them on the sink, spread out in a neat row. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she picked up the first test.

* * *

"Stop eating my food." Wilson said smacking House's hand away from his plate as the sat in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Oh please." House responded grabbing some fries as Wilson continued to smack at his hand. House let out a low laugh when he heard Wilson sigh and felt him stop hitting him.

"There we go Jimmy."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do." House smirked knowing that Wilson was lying.

"Okay. I _don't_ hate you, but you're a prick sometimes."

"_Sometimes?_ I thought I was a prick all the time."

"Nah. Just most days... and days when you didn't have sex the night before."

House chocked on his soda.

"What the hell? How do you know when I don't have sex with Cuddles?"

"You're both more uptight. You're angry and she's tense. No that hard to figure it out." House sighed, knowing Wilson was right. He _was _in a worse mood when he didn't have sex.

"You know me too well Jimmy. It's creepy."  
House's pager went off. It was a 911...from Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy sat in her office shaking as she waited for House. She hadn't known she would react this way. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, and her stomach was turning. The time it was taking him to reach her office felt like a millennium.  
She took a deep breath as he entered, trying to calm herself. House noticed her behavior and she watched as a worried look over came his features.

"You called a 911...?"

Cuddy nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"What's going on Cuddy?"

She could feel the tears starting to well in her eyes. She didn't think she could tell him. She didn't know how he would react.

"Lisa, tell me what the hell is going on."

She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm pregnant.

* * *

_And, "Second Chances" is officially done. Now answer me this, How do YOU think House will react? _


End file.
